poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
The Beeps Meet Doogal
The Beeps meet Doogal is a new movie. Summary Nosy Beep, Yuk Beep, Brainy Beep, Bossy Beep, Sleepy Beep, Teeny Beep, Smelly Beep, Leafy Beep and Beep Beep meet Doogal and friends and must help them defeat the evil ice wizard Zeebad. Plot Opening Prologue: Zebedee's nightmare The film begins with Zebedee having a nightmare about being chased by Zeebad, the evil ice wizard. He wakes up and realises it was a dream then goes to check on a vision ball before saying "Everything seems fine". Doogal's accident/Zeebad's escape In a village beneath the clouds where Zebedee takes residence, a hairy puppy named Doogal sneaks around the roundabout. He is about to run out but is caught by Florence and the Beeps who are waiting for Ermintrude the cow to start her concert. Florence tells Doogal to not think he is getting any candy just for turning up but Doogal tells her he had quit sugar just that morning. Ermintrude starts her concert but Mr Rusty and Dylan fall asleep half way through. As Ermintrude finishes her first song, she whacks Dylan with her tail, causing him to wake up and start playing "You Really Got Me" which she happily joins in with, much to Brian the snail's dismay. Doogal uses this moment to sneak off and plant a nail in the middle of the road. The nail pops the tire of an oncoming cart driven by Mr Grimmsdale. After convincing him to leave to get things needed to fix the flat, Doogal accidentally starts the cart up again and ends up crashing it into the roundabout which goes out of control. Zeebad (the same one from Zebedee's nightmare) comes out of the top of the roundabout and flies away, shortly followed by a Foot Guard figurine which comes off the roundabout. The roundabout then freezes over, trapping Florence, Basil, Coral and Mr Rusty within an icy cell. Doogal and friends and the Beeps call upon Zebedee for help and tell him about the recent events. Zebedee says he had hoped this day would never come but Doogal doesn't get it until Zebedee says: "The day that Zeebad escapes". Smelly Beep says he thought Zeebad was supposed to be a shaggy dog story in Doogal's words but Zebedee says that Zeebad is all too real. He explains that long ago, Zeebad kept the world frozen in ice but now that he's been released, he's free to do it again. Zeebad and Sam/The journey begins Meanwhile, when Zeebad lands after escaping the roundabout, a moose sniffs him and said that he smelled like "an old Smerf wrapped in rotten cabbage" before kicking some snow on him and walking off. It comes across a dandylion and goes to eat it but is turned blue by Zeebad. Zeebad laughs then says soon the entire world will be frozen just like it was before he was defeated and locked away by Zebedee. He then bring Trivia * *Some events are mentioned in this film. * Scenes *Opening prologue: Zebedee's nightmare *Doogal's accident/Zeebad's escape *Zeebad and Sam/The journey begins *Rescue Doogal and Beep Beep/Zebedee vs. Zeebad *To the volcano/The first diamond *Balloon ride/ *The old Temple/The second diamond *The Train Chase (TBMD) */ */ */Reimprison Zeebad */ Songs *You Really Got Me * * *